Der Bitzer
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über klein Ron und die seltsamen Muggeldinge, die sein Vater immer anschleppt.


Hallo!

Das war mal ein Drabble, findet sich auch immer noch in meiner Drabble Kiste, aber auf Bitten einer Freundin habe ich es zu einer kleinen Kurzgeschichte umgeschrieben. Viel Spaß damit!

**

* * *

**

**Der Bitzer**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

„Dann sagst du mir eben nicht was es ist, Arthur."

Molly Weasley zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Herd umdrehte, auf dem mehrere große Töpfe standen, doch niemandem wäre der gereizte Tonfall in ihrer Stimme entgangen. Auch nicht ihrem Mann.

„Komm schon, Schatz", meinte er entschuldigend, „ich wollte doch nur, dass du versuchst von alleine drauf zu kommen. Die Erfindungen der Muggel sind manchmal so erstaunlich, dass wir Zauberer sie gar nicht nachvollziehen können."

„Das hast du letzte Woche auch gesagt, als du mit diesem Nahseher angekommen bist."

„Fernseher, mein Schatz, Fernseher", korrigierte sie Arthur nachsichtig, doch Molly ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Oder die Woche davor als diese Kontakterbsen nach Hause gebracht hast."

„Die sind aber auch wirklich eine faszinierende Erfindung und viel praktischer als Brillen", stellte Arthur Weasley klar, doch seine Frau rollte nur mit den Augen, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in einem der Töpfe rührte, den Stab dann in einem Handtuch abwischte und auf die Küchenzeile legte. Als sie sich umdrehte und das Handtuch versehentlich mit ihrem Rock streifte, fiel der Stab zu Boden, doch sie bemerkte es nicht.

„Was ist es denn jetzt, Daddy?"

Arthur und Molly richteten ihre Blicke auf ihren kleinen Sohn Ron, der mit seinem braunen Teddybären in der einen Hand und einem roten, magischen Buntstift in der anderen Hand auf dem Boden unter dem Tisch saß und mit seinen großen, grünen Augen unter der Tischplatte hervor lugte.

Arthur Weasley kniete sich mit glänzenden Augen zu seinem jüngsten Sohn hinunter und zeigte ihm einen kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand auf seiner flachen Hand, der nur ein paar Zentimeter groß und viereckig war, mit einem großen und einem kleinen Loch an einer Seite.

„Sieh her Ron, das wird dir gefallen", versprach sein Vater aufgeregt. „Die Muggel nennen es Bitzer und sie benutzen es, um das Holz um die Miene eines Buntstiftes herum wegzuschneiden, damit der Stift vorne wieder spitz wird, indem sie ihn in einer dieser Öffnungen drehen."

Der kleine Ron sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an, und der Blick machte klar, dass er von der Erklärung seiner Vaters gerade eben rein gar nichts verstanden hatte. Während Arthur seinem Sohn den Bitzer unter die Nase hielt, erbarmte sich Molly einer Erklärung, die der Kleine besser verstehen würde.

„Du kannst damit deine Buntstifte spitzen, mein Schatz."

Ron blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Warum?", fragte er verständnislos und sein Vater lachte leise.

„Weißt du die Muggel haben keine Buntstifte, bei denen die Miene von selbst wieder heraus wächst, wenn sie stumpf wird."

Klein Ron sah seinen Vater noch einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an, dann griff er mit seinen kleinen Händen nach dem Bitzer und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Arthur legte währenddessen nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich frage mich warum dieses Gerät dann eigentlich nicht Spitzer heißt. Die Muggel haben wirklich immer seltsame Namen für ihre diversen Erfindungen."

Klein Ron kümmerte sich nicht länger um seine Eltern, sondern krabbelte mit seinem Teddy in der Hand wieder unter den Tisch zu seinen Stiften und seinem halb fertigen Kunstwerk, das man mit ein wenig Fantasie sogar als Eule hätte erkennen können, wenn es nicht dummerweise seinen Bruder Pearcy darstellen sollte. Er schnappte sich wahllos einen seiner Stifte, die überall auf dem Boden der Küche verteilt waren und steckte ihn kurzerhand in die kleine Öffnung des Bitzers. Als es nicht ging, zog er das Stück Holz wieder heraus und drückte es mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte in das große Loch, bevor er begann an dem Holzstift zu drehen. Das kleine, silberne Teil und der Stift darin machten ein merkwürdiges, kratzendes Geräusch, aber Ron ließ sich davon nicht beirren und drehte munter weiter.

Molly Weasley hatte sich derweilen wieder zu ihrem Herd umgedrehte und hob prüfend den Deckel eines Topfes hoch, bevor sie die Soße ein weiteres Mal probierte.

„Da fehlt eindeutig noch etwas Salz", entschied sie und wollte ihren Zauberstab von der Arbeitsplatte nehmen, doch ihre Hand griff ins Leere. Verwundert drehte sich den Kopf und blickte sich dann suchend in der Küche um. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um.

„Schatz, hast du meinen Zauberstab gesehen?"

**Ende**


End file.
